In the quiet hours
by grainipiot
Summary: Oh that small library had seen many quiet times, shared around a few cups and happy chatting. And sometimes it led to more. [Xin Zhao/Jarvan III, OS, smut and fluff, alcohol]


These evenings weren't so rare, a special time king Jarvan enjoyed as much as he could. Far from anyone, the people and guards. Except for only one. Really, his seneschal was one of the reasons he liked these moments. _Just us_.

Here they were, quietly drinking in that small library lost in the maze of the palace. At least he was sure very few people would dare to walk by, or even know the king spent his time here. Maybe some knew but would say nothing.

All that mattered was being far enough for Xin Zhao to relax even a bit. For him too, if he was honest. They both needed this break.

As always, conversation came easily, as cups were filled. It was nice, he could watch the latter letting go even for a time. And sure this was a difficult task knowing Xin Zhao and his sense of duty. Put just the right amount of alcohol then he could imagine talking freely. _Maybe a little more_. They had time, night fallen but evening not even over.

Usually king Jarvan was the biggest talker between them but he knew after a certain time, Xin could talk as much. Merry debate in the far library, hoping this could last forever. Thinking of, the king sometimes let his memory come up, about times ago. Hell, these special evenings sure helped them to grow close. For this he was grateful.

How wonderful to witness his seneschal dropping his guard little by little, allowing more to see. A light blush gracing his face, smiling more often. _He's cute_. It was just the man and no longer a mere soldier. Not that king Jarvan never saw him as such but there was an impossibly sweet appeal at seeing without façade.

One time Xin Zhao seemed to catch himself talking too much and went quiet. So to coax him further, he grabbed his hand gently, where it was laying on the table. Kind gesture, as much as the grin in return. This was touching, really. His seneschal, so open and not even hidding.

The table remained between them, obstacle to more. Really, he wished they were instead on the same side. Memories of a time when they ended up leaning against each other, a bit too drunk to even care. Why would they anyway ? No one would ever find them and it was so nice to feel the warmth of a loved one.

Now their conversation had nothing serious, about politic nor diplomacy. This time it was about something funny that happened in the day, during the young prince's training. Since he was the one looking after him, Xin Zhao retold what happened. Nothing serious of course, just a small event. The lad was getting better by the day, it was entertaining and good to see.

Then the topic drifted to another. After he finished his cup, king Jarvan noticed that gaze directed to him. Peculiar, in a positive meaning. Xin Zhao watched him, supporting himself over the table, a king of ardent gaze yet very soft too. _Oh_. And he didn't avert it even when found out.

A move was to be made, soon. He was sure. Not often Xin Zhao initiated something without previous hint but in this setting, he could. It also warmed king Jarvan's heart, to know he felt safe enough here to follow his desires. To give a small encouragement, he made eye contact and stood that stare.

As called, a sudden move was made and no sooner he realized they were kissing. Xin Zhao, having stood and closed the gap between them, caught him into an eager exchange. Hard, hungry, hands reaching for his face to keep him right in. No care, he pressed back to the latter and welcomed this initiative. Though the table remained between them and one of them would have to actually move around to be reunited. For now, Xin Zhao gave all he could in a same kiss, as afraid to break it. The taste of that liquor lingered over his tongue and it would be easy to get lost in this.

The gentle haze from alcohol settled, making moves slower even so slightly. King Jarvan paid no mind to this, each detail made everything better. But he could help too. So he stood up and half sit on the table. Of course Xin Zhao followed the move like it would quench his thirst for love. This went well, now he could welcome closer the latter, hold him in his arms as they neared the end of the kiss.

Deep breath found as they parted and no rest taken, Xin Zhao stayed in his direct space. Lingering over the few patch of skin available, nuzzling his neck under brown locks. All this filled king Jarvan with an incredible rush of affection. Give just enough and passion would be unleashed. Oh it also sparked something, to feel the latter pushing more and more against him. Till there was no space, just fabric and armor as barrier. He ended up fully sitting at the edge of the table, legs open to let Xin Zhao come closer.

Adding the sweetness of alcohol to the warmth of another body, heavy breaths and shaky moves, this was going in a certain direction with little to prevent.

« My lord… » Low, like a drawl, asking.

Here, the last straw before he lost it. Xin Zhao started to speak again. At first rather quiet, sort of mumbling between pecks offered. Then it turned into sentences, understandable despite being said so so close.

« …Thank you. For letting me… » So close to a whisper.

Held as he was, literally worshiped, almost too tempting to lose his footing and let go. Why not ? They could. To lie on the table, pull his seneschal down to him, be taken. The idea burned in his mind, as much as the need to hold him.

Words went on, admiring, sweet. Then begging. To let him, let go.

« Please, my lord… I want to serve. Would you allow me ? To give all I can, all of me ? »

How could he say something of the sort ? It has been years since he started and not once had Xin Zhao stopped considering this exact instant as a privilege. As if he wasn't worthy, him, a mere soldier. But king Jarvan couldn't pause on this, to once more repeat his love as equals. Because neither would bear an interruption. Proof, he almost missed the feeling of hands trying to take off his clothes. _Wait…_

« Xin, Xin, Xin…Wait please. » When did his breath got so short ? Useless question. But king Jarvan could feel not only the gentle dizziness but also the fluster of such actions over them both.

Like ripped from a dream, Xin Zhao parted a little. Enough for them to share a gaze. And this was a sight to behold. Arousal, affection and a hint of despair so clear like drops of ink in water. _Beautiful_. It made the king want to kiss him again, deep and languid. Show it was fine, nothing against his eagerness. To run his hands in silky locks, be held dearly. But this wasn't the right place. As safe and hidden as it was, it could still be found. So he prefered to pause this while it was time and take it to the only place they would never be bothered nor heard.

Wide pupils, focusing on him despite the haze. If he could burn in his memory, forever. Getting lost in it, king Jarvan had to catch himself and make his point clear before it became too tempting to just surrender.

« Shall we take this somewhere else ? Safe ? » It was important to point out the advantage, for almost everything encouraged them to stay here and have fun. But Xin Zhao remained a man prompt to serve and please, he would follow without a question.

After a few seconds, reaction time dulled by their evening, the latter seemed to understand and nodded with fervor. Yet no move made to get away. They felt too good right there and being the first to part would be painful. But they had to do it anyway, for better relief later.

This time king Jarvan took the hearbreaking decision to move out of the embrace. As soon as he did, the latter followed and stayed near, hand held open for him. Taken graciously, glad. It was sweet, every single move from Xin Zhao showed that craving but also the constant respect he swore to give. Sometimes, these two came in conflict, as it would tonight later.

Before they left, there was still a time taken to be sure they were presentable. Just in case they ran into someone while going to the king's quarters. For this, a bit of Xin Zhao's reflexes came to play as he checked anything wrong for his king. Restless hands over him, maybe not just because of his worry about being too disheveled. Arousal ran low in his veins, sure to get them both once they were safe.

« It's fine. We can go now. » This worry would never go away but at least he made an attempt at soothing the latter. « Just one last thing though. »

King Jarvan saw him pay attention, prepared for any remark yet all he received was a gentle kiss pressed to his lips. There wasn't even time for him to return it. Just a peck. It made him smile fondly to see Xin Zhao freeze for a short time, probably not expecting that one. Then he relaxed a little and smiled too.

So they made their way to the quarters, quick steps in a silent palace. There wasn't supposed to have a lot of activity at that hour. Still, both tried to seem as normal and serious than usual in case a domestic or else found them.

Though it was made difficult, having drank not just a little, rather the contrary. Still pretty able to walk but it could be obvious if paying attention. Xin Zhao stayed behind, as always. At the mere detail that he remained close enough almost in reach. Under other circumstances, he would keep some distance.

In any case, the walk was very motivated by their previous rush of tension, need awaken. Yet it went down for a time, nothing really arousing except in wondering everything that could happen behind these walls. King Jarvan would get his answer very soon. Once he looked behind him, at the latter and it was like pouring oil on a fire. Xin Zhao wanted, maybe keeping it down for a time but he deeply yearned to worship. All this would turn into actions as soon as he could.

A shiver running his spine, a bit turned on by a mere gaze. Yet it could be enough after such a start in the library.

Good news, they merely met a guard by the end of their walk in the corridors. Sent off duty as fast then they stepped into the royal quarters. Xin Zhao was the one taking care of locking the door.

_It's time_.

King Jarvan was waiting since he heard the door closed behind him. And he wasn't disappointed.

Next second, he was pressed to the wall, Xin Zhao keeping him there as he returned exactly to his previous activity. Face burried in his neck, hands wandering over his body, no longer subject to fear. This was what happened when passion waited to be released. Accumulated, piling up. There was still room to breathe for the king, registering the latest moves. _Yes…_ It really was something to witness such display of desire from his seneschal. Only in the most secret place, far from words and looks. His shrine. Right there he could kneel for his king without an ounce of fear.

So he did everything to allow him, let him close, welcome him. Xin Zhao was really private but it didn't diminish his ways of showing his love, far from this. For now, he held his king, relishing the presence and went a little wild.

This could go on for hours, if he deemed it enough to convey his exact feelings. And little by little, arousal came back too. At first snaking between them, merely a renew then getting stronger, difficult to ignore. Till it brought king Jarvan to actually seek relief, grinding against the latter.

Xin Zhao went still after this, as paying attention, or suddenly aware of their situation, his potential loss of control. Because he did, none of that self-control showed all day. Instead, he loved all over his king like no one was allowed. Now, smitten gaze laid on him, as to check this wasn't some hallucination.

« Bed… Then you shall have me as you want. » Truly, king Jarvan had no idea how he could hold. If it was only for him, it would be some time he'd already undress and kneeled and whatever crossed his mind at the moment.

If arousal guided each of his moves, Xin Zhao's reason still had some hold on it though. Taking the latter to the bed, always maintaining contact. Then it was time for a methodical and efficient undressing. One by one, royal clothes were taken off and folded immediately, put aside. The only detail betraying the peculiar situation was the need showed, almost shaky moves. _I could do this myself_. Yet he let him do, since this was important for him.

Some nights, patience and teasing came first, opposite to right now. All that mattered was to let down this last barrier, to take care of his king. At the few attempts at undressing him in return, he was brushed off without a thought.

Once naked, even of his underwear and else, he was gestured to lie down on the bed. Would he even say no to him ? Never. Xin Zhao looked at him with that same dedication, meant to cover his own need.

« Please, my lord. » Soft tone yet everything else screamed his desperation. « I promise, it won't take long. »

Indeed it took him a ridiculous amount of time to get out of his armor, let all of this down while his king lied down and watched. A good show, despite not being meant to. Little by little, piece by piece his seneschal revealed himself. Just the man. In quick business, making this short not to leave the latter waiting. Yet it was entertaining. Till the very last second. King Jarvan was a man of simple taste and this was exactly what he searched. Beauty in strenght, vulnerability. Xin Zhao never showed any sign of weakness, never. Except right here, on occasions only for them. A gaze was shared and he made sure to communicate how much he loved the sight. Unvoiced praise.

Once he was done, he joined his king's side, starved for any kind of contact. First urge sated by a kiss. Deep, needy. All they asked. King Jarvan took advantage of the situation to untie the latter's hair, letting it flow freely over them. _Perfect_. This was his last request before he let himself to be worshipped. The kiss went on, each moving against the other. It remained somehow soft.

Then Xin Zhao came closer and found his place between his spread legs, taking the freedom to grind down shyly. This was a mere try, to see if he could.

Kiss broken, questionning gaze directed under, to his king.

« I'm yours. Do as you wish. »

Something in the wording must have been wrong, or really good. He saw it. That desperate flash of repressed affection in Xin Zhao's eyes, after he said that. Saying this wasn't a mistake nor an error of importance given to words. He meant all of it. Above, it seemed to have slapped his lover. Before he could even say something, risking to pour too much emotions at once, the latter kissed him again before withdrawing. To then burry his face to his front, against his neck. Hidding.

Before king Jarvan could even say something, words came up : « Thank you, my lord. It's a honor. » Arms around him, keeping him so close.

It was bit strange of a situation right then but he was used to Xin Zhao's special dedication. Alcohol only made this side more vocal. He meant well but king Jarvan was feeling far too aroused to debate this whole thing. _Move, move…_

« Then use it. I don't think I'll be able to wait for too long… »

« Ah, yes ! I'll get to it right now. My appologies. »

_Don't apologize for this…_ Yes he was getting impatient. It wasn't so nice to feel his lover move away but since he came back fast, with oil, he wouldn't be mad. Anyway, it never happened. Not with Xin Zhao.

Careful hands trailed over his body, mapping a far too known territory that none could ever see. This kind of proud gesture wasn't often, far from it. But liquor helping, some muffled urges could come up. In any case king Jarvan was glad to see him express anything. Be it pride or possessiveness. This train of thought made him forget about next move and he remembered just as a slicked finger probbed at his hole, cautious.

No way to get away with that, he knew it. Drunk or sober, desperate or very composed, Xin Zhao took care of preparation as a sacred thing. Slow, careful, not to rush anything. And as much as it was appreciated when they had time for teasing, it wasn't the right time. Jarvan needed. So much. A hand in the sheets, the other pressing the latter to move.

« It's alright. Don't worry. »

And Xin Zhao knew it, how his king always took this fairly well. That he could go faster, it wouldn't hurt. Yet he took his time. Still, being reminded every time, he gave a soft look to him. It was never new. He enjoyed being in charge of the king's pleasure. Relish each second, feel him clench lightly over his fingers. To see him lose himself by a few touches.

So he came closer, embraced his king as he could while he fingered him. Deeper, following the ask, a bit faster. But he still lingered on this, to draw more noises out of him. Sometimes Jarvan wondered if he wanted to feel needed in these instants. If he did this on purpose. Possibly no, he merely enjoyed causing pleasure. But there was a way to give more.

A few kisses were offered, as silent requests to hold on, wait for him. All this was getting difficult. Hard cock standing at attention, wetness at the tip. Just once he made a move to relieve himself, just a little.

Caught as quick. But Xin Zhao wasn't cruel nor wanted for him to relent. Instead, he gave another source of relief and stroked his cock. Just as he was three fingers deep inside. Now air seemed to lack in the room. Shaken, touched, held. And now Jarvan came to realize the latter was at the limit of breaking too. Grinding against him, precum making a mess over skin. What his composure tried so hard to hide.

A moan broke out and Jarvan was sure it wasn't from him. Curiously, he brought a hand to Xin Zhao's cock and that mere touch made him look away, twitching so lightly inside.

« Xin… Now… »

If he gave an order, for sure the latter would follow. But he refused to use such way. Not here, not at this moment. It was already so hard just to have him use his name, no need to put titles in the sheets too.

« O-Of course. How would you have me, my lord ? »

And there he did it. Truly, if they weren't in bed he would have given him an earful. Or the reminder of the week. But now he just wanted to get on with it.

« I have a name. »

« Yes, I'm sorry. Jarvan… ? How do you want me ? » Playing around shyness, so kind to hear.

Honestly he had no preference for this night, he would have given Xin Zhao the choice but this could lead them to another five minutes debate. Neither would bear it. So he made the choice.

« Like this, it's good. But please hurry… »

The time of preparation had somehow impacted the initial mood but Jarvan wouldn't cry about it. It would be nice nonetheless and probably he could drive him wild as he could. Just to find the right words.

Still his heart seemed to skip a beat when Xin Zhao moved to take him. Bracing himself just above, pretty hue coloring his cheeks and remains of the flames previously consuming him. A gaze, so needy, so grateful, all at the same time. Like every time he couldn't believe he was about to make love to the king of Demacia.

Pierced by that urge, he pulled the latter down into a kiss. Catching his breath and attention, giving as much as he could in an exchange so limited. It was also the time Xin Zhao couldn't hold back anymore. All in trembling need, he nudged his entrance and pushed inside.

And so both cried out, at different times. One after being welcomed so easily inside, the other from the filling sensation.

« Ah— »

« Is this alright… ? » Always asking, aiming to please.

The answer came as another moan, after a few thrusts. _I won't last…_ Not if they went on like this. Not if Xin Zhao kept such a loving gaze over him. This was all it took, to reduce him to nothing. Only able to praise his lover in needy noises.

If he was correct, his lover wasn't far neither. Given his quickening thrusts, strong grasp over the sheets next to Jarvan's head. Tiny gasps resonated and no one would know who made these. Both of them, without a doubt.

So it went, eadge coming fast for them. It was a bit unfair, to be watched like this. As if he was Xin Zhao's entire world. As if nothing else mattered. If he asked, the latter would say it was true. Love could make one so blind. But himself was too. He craved this instant of vulnerability, when he was allowed to take care of his lover in the same way. To watch him lose it as the rhythm of rocking.

Slick, sweaty, at the limit of shedding tears. It was too good. Eyes closed, arms tightly holding Xin Zhao till they would both fall. A hand around his cock took him out of whatever dear thoughts he had. As if he could think at the moment. The end would come even faster. _No…_ Always, the latter tried to pleasure him first before even allowing himself release. So he was dragging Jarvan to climax, stroking efficiently.

Just before he thought he would come, Xin Zhao lifted his chin a little, desperate words spoken low to him : « Look at me, please… I need… »

A favor given as quick. Almost on reflex, he opened his eyes gazed up at his lover. Right before climax flood his nerves, violent peak found in their lovemaking. Jarvan cried out, fighting so hard the urge to close his eyes again. But he would hold, for Xin Zhao. Also to see his own end, overwhelmed.

Touching, really, to know it took the latter so witness his orgasm to himself find it. Going tense, a few hard thrusts then he spilled his load inside. Not without a broken noise, too close to a sob. For all this they kept eye contact, as difficult as it was for them.

Sighing, at the mess over his skin and the new exhaustion falling on them. This was also why he prefered to have sex here. The walk back after some fun in the library would have been rather awkward if they met someone there.

Above, Xin Zhao seemed to be hit by this same exhaustion. Barely able to support himself, he lay his face against his king and flopped on his side. Alcohol would come back to beat them later, now it was time to sleep.

Gently he coaxed his lover closer, till they could cuddle quietly. _Good_. No word yet, not even a kiss. Jarvan glanced at the latter, finding a very clouded gaze, distant. _Ah, this was really tiring for him_. Then he could take great care of his seneschal before sleep. Despite the soft ache, he got out of bed to light down the room.

This move still made Xin Zhao react, impressive reflex having him sitting upright despite their activities.

« Wait, I can take care of this. »

Anyway it was too late and Jarvan didn't mind. They would be able to sleep right after. Now he returned to his lover, pulling the blanket to cover them both. In the darkness, he still registered small pecks given wherever the latter could reach. A last offering, before sleep.

« Good night, my love. »

In response, the embrace tightened suddenly. Hard kiss given, claiming then words whispered : « This is so unfair. What shall I say then ? Good night, my king. »

« Yours. »


End file.
